1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally wireless networks that provide high-bandwidth connections in both directions between wireless devices and base stations and, more specifically, to a method of conserving network capacity when reserved air interface resources are not being used in one direction.
2. Background
1xEV-DO (Evolution, Data Only) is a CDMA standard that modifies the 1.25 MHz IS-95 radio channel structure to provide broadband high-speed data services to wireless subscribers. The Telecommunication Industry Association has named the 1xEV-DO standard the “CDMA2000, High Rate Packet Data Air Interface Specification” and assigned it the specification number 3GPP2 C.S0024-A. 1xEV-DO and a competing standard known as W-CDMA are the two major third generation wireless standards.
Unlike traditional wireless networks that create a physical path between receiving and sending devices, an EVDO system uses Internet protocol (IP) to break up data into small pieces called packets. Packets are allowed to take different paths to the same destination. Those packets that are used to provide certain high-speed data services are prioritized. Prioritizing packets allows the EVDO system to offer a higher Quality of Service (QoS) to wireless subscribers using applications that require IP data flows with expedited forwarding. For example, the QoS used to provide a video conferencing application would be higher than the QoS used to deliver e-mail. An EVDO system ensures that certain packets will be delivered with a higher priority by reserving various IP data flows and other air interface resources for high-QoS applications.
An EVDO system is “always-on” and can provide broadband high-speed data services without complicated dialup connections. Nevertheless, bandwidth is not consumed unless packets are actually being sent. No packets are sent, for example, when an internet website is accessed and the website has not yet begun to transmit a web page, or when neither party on a voice call is speaking. Even though bandwidth is not being consumed when packets are not being sent, in a high-QoS application the air interface resources are nevertheless unavailable for use by other applications because they have been reserved.
A method is sought for making air interface resources available for other applications when those resources are not being used by the high-QoS application for which the resources were reserved.